One time thing
by Definetelyprocrasinating
Summary: Teddy and Owen both end up at the bar one night.What happens when they both seek comfort from each other? Again I suck at summaries but give the story a try? :)


I Decided to write this story that's been on my mind this past week since I haven't updated my other story in awhile.I'm currently stuck on how I want to write the end of chapter 2 I've literally rewritten it over 5 times and I'm still not satisfied so I decided to take à break from that but don't worry hopefully after my exams are over I'll have the second and maybe third chapter up for you guys:) But anyways hope you enjoy this story I wrote that will have 2-3 more chapters? Idk yet, the first part is kind of ( is) smutty so read with caution!Also for the purpose of this story Arizona and Addison are basically Teddy's best friends for anyone that is wondering.

"Is this seat taken?"Teddy hears turning her head to see Owen standing behind her."I guess not."she replies softly. Owen takes a seat beside Teddy ordering himself a drink "Double malt."

"You look unhappy" Owen said looking at Teddy,the bartender then proceeded to place the drink on the bar and Owen takes a sip.

"I just found out Tom has been cheating on me"Teddy replied downhearted.

"Sorry to hear about that"

"Yeah me too. I broke up with him I guess it just wasn't meant to worst part I still love at least I think I do" she shrugged "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Amelia decided to move on with Link.I always thought we'd end up together, you know start a family and stuff."He answered honestly.

"You're still in love with her?"she asked.

"You're still in love with him."he replied.

"You know she isn't coming right?"

"No?"

"Amelia seems really happy with him. He isn't the type of guy you leave if you can help it."

"What if you're wrong? Just this once she sees how much I care for her and that we were both just going thru a rough patch after losing Leo."

"She's not coming, he's not coming, we're alone now Owen, it sucks to say it but we're alone and 're both moving on to people they think are way better than us."

"I still have a feeling I should maybe go talk to her and change her mind."

"Yet she already made up her mind she's with Link me you should move on Owen"

"So should you"

"I know"

"Do you… I don't know maybe want to try to move on together?"Owen asked moving closer to her body.

"Do you really think you're that smart?And don't you have that big surgery tomorrow?"Teddy asked curiously.

"Teddy you should know more than anyone else that I'm really smart. Plus my surgery is only till tomorrow in the afternoon."

"We can't go to my place,Arizona is home."

"Come to mine then"

"This is only a one time thing."

"One time thing only."

"It's only a one time thing."Teddy said kissing Owen as they backed into his apartment, he slammed her into the door and continued to kiss her passionately grabbing onto her hair,hers pressed against his chest feeling his toned abdomen thru his shirt.

"One time thing" He replied moaning into her mouth,he moved his hands to the bottom of her shirt pulling it over her reached down and unbuttoned her jeans pulling them off in a swift stepped out of her pants shaking them off her legs leaving herself in her cheeky black panties.

"You're wearing to many clothes" she said as he kissed is way down her then started searching for the hem of his shirt making him stand up straight so she could take his shirt then kissed her again while taking her bra off and proceeding to squeeze her lovely breast in his hands started making its way down to her core where he started rubbing his fingers on the fabric of her lace panties, the act made Teddy moan into his mouth. He then slowly but teasingly started taking her underwear off in a swift motion taking her by surprise.

He kissed her neck moving slowly down to her chest placing kisses here and there,he knelt down kissing her abdomen,as he reached her wetness he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, she held onto his natural auburn red curls as he licked her out slowly "Shit Owen!"she moaned has his tongue flicked her hands cupped her ass trying to hold her up has her legs started to shake with made circular motion around her opening, her grip getting tighter and tighter by the second as she got closer and closer to her orgasm, as it ripped thru her she moaned loudly,he continued to lick her as she rode it out, he slowed each stroke as it came to a lifted her leg off his shoulder and as she struggled to stand still,he held onto to her firmly and started kissing her picked her up and made there way to bed. He gently placed her on the bed, he leaned over and started kissing her in an urgent kiss, she could taste her own self on his lips.

He spread her legs wide and placed the end of his penis against her opening and guided it slowly inside of her,she gasped loudly at the sensation.

"Are you alright ?"he asked softly.

"Yeah you're just bigger than what I'm used to that's all." She groaned.

"We can go slow if you want"he said slowly pushing himself all the way in.

"Okay then just until I get used to you." She moaned.

"That's fine by me."he trusted himself in and out of her making them both moan with a few minutes,Teddy couldn't take it slow anymore and demanded Owen to go faster and rougher. Without hesitation Owen pulled himself out and entered her making her whimper,he held her in place by holding onto her hips causing her to moan,he then started kissing her in every single place he could reach while thrusting into later they came cum spilling into her as she sunk into the bed, her whole body was weak.

"Holy shit that was amazing " she gasped.

"You think?"he smirked.

"That was wow"

" Glad you enjoyed it. I bet Tom couldn't make you cum like that" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up!You're so cocky"she said smacking him lightly on the chest. They both laid naked with each other, Owen's arm wrapped around her.

"So what do we do now?" He asked.

"We forget this hole thing happened and go on with our already know we don't work you're my best friend and I wouldn't want to change that "

"You're right I wouldn't want to change that either."

"We could do it one more time before I leave?"she asked looking over at him.

"What happened to a one time thing only?"he asked smirking at her.

"Did I really say once?"she said smiling.

"Oh so now you're using me Altman?"

"We both know why we're doing this."

"Right screw them"

"Exactly screw them" she said kissing him passionately.

—-

8 weeks later

"Ted are you ok in there?"Arizona said turning the handle to open the bathroom door.

"I'm fine."Teddy shouted then opened the door Arizona realizing she looked white as a sheet.

"Omg,Are you ok Teddy?"

"Arizona I'm perfectly fi-"Teddy rushed to the bathroom and started vomiting for the second time that quickly made her way to her and grabbed her hair back from her face.

"God I thought this was over"she groaned resting her hand on her stomach. "I think I got food poisoning from yesterday's lunch special at the cafeteria."

"We ate the same thing and I'm perfectly fine."

"Damn it, I never get sick,I'm a badass Cardiothoracic surgeon for god sakes!"

"You didn't really sound badass a few minutes ago."she smirked

"Shut up Arizona!Shouldn't you be saving tiny humans!?"Teddy mumbled.

"I'll call in sick for you"Arizona said softly. "You gonna be alright?"

"I really hope so..."

A few days later…

"You're getting a blood test."As Arizona leaned on the bathroom door.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm fine!"Teddy sighed.

"Teddy you've basically been living in the bathroom for the last few couldn't be pregnant could you?"

"NO! I'm on the pill and I always use I haven't slept in anyone in almost 4 months."

"I mean you never know.I work with a lot of pregnant women and morning sickness is one of the main symptoms in pregnancy."Arizona shrugged. "Wait you haven't gotten laid in 4 months!"

"Well 8 weeks,but if we forget about that then yes 4 months."

"Why would you forget about that?Was it that bad?" Arizona laughed.

"No it was amazing. The guy was amazing plus it was only a one time thing."

"Did you use protection with this amazing guy?"

"No, just the pill"

"Blood test test."

"Idiot"Addison said slapping Teddy on the arm.

"Ow!that hurt" Teddy said rubbing her arm. "I'm on the pill! I'm not pregnant!"

"Teddy"Addison sighted. "You should know more than anyone that the pill is not 100% effective.I wouldn't be surprised if you forgot to take it you've been running around everywhere lately"

"For the 100th time,I'm not pregnant!"

Seconds later Arizona entered the room with an envelope in hand.

"Here" Arizona said handing the envelope to quickly scanned the piece of paper,her eyes laying down on a single word :Positive. "Fuck" Addison snatched the paper out of her hands reading it for herself.

"Guess you're really pregnant"

"Crap,crap,crap"she said smacking her forehead lightly.

She was definitely screwed and pregnant.

Hope you guys enjoyed this I'm almost done chapter two of this story so expect it sometime this upcoming week:) Don't forget to read and review !


End file.
